Tuya por siempre
by Bunny Saito
Summary: A petición de ustedes, la continuación del fic!: Alucard está de regreso, pero no parece él mismo y su existencia está en peligro. Integra descubre un secreto que la ayudará a entender el malestar de él, y tomará la decisión final! - AxI,reviews onegai!
1. Chapter 1

**Tuya por siempre…**

**Introducción**

Pensamientos de Integra con respecto a sus sentimientos hacia Alucard. Todo ocurre en una tarde lluviosa en su oficina donde su yo interior desea ver una vez más a ese vampiro por el que siente algo especial…

-.-

Ya han pasado algunos meses desde que todo acabó con Millenium; cada día que pasa, observo como se reconstruye lentamente Inglaterra. Cuando miro por la ventana del automóvil recuerdo esos momentos donde todo era rojo y se escuchaba el terror de la gente huyendo de esos nazis vampíricos. Cierro los ojos para imaginarlo y cuando los abro, el sol resplandeciente ilumina esas zonas en reconstrucción.

Después de acabar con esos seres, parece que todo está normal… la organización Hellsing sigue su labor diaria de acabar con esos seres que ponen en peligro la vida de los individuos pero Seras, se hace cargo todo con una facilidad que termina en completo aburrimiento y….cotidiano.

Regreso a la mansión luego de tener un a reunión con Su Majestad, todo para una ceremonia donde se alaba las acciones realizadas por la patria y por la corona inglesa. Yo estaba completamente segura que sería castigada severamente por permitir que el país, se destruyera casi por completo.

Todavía pasa por mi cabeza cada minuto de ese evento en el cual no me sentía feliz, me encontraba completamente sola porque no quise que Seras me acompañara. Detengo el automóvil en la puerta de la mansión y miro que está completamente vacía…

-_Cuanta falta me haces… Walter_- es lo que pienso al ver por unos instantes la imagen del mayordomo que cuidó de mí, desde que mi padre dejó este mundo. Abro la puerta y miro el pasillo vacio, como todavía había mucha luz, seguro que esa chica vampiresa sigue dormida en su féretro.

Camino lentamente por los pasillos hasta llegar a la parte subterránea del lugar; desde que la mansión fue reconstruida por completo, siempre tengo esa maldita costumbre de llegar a ese lugar que trae amargos recuerdos.

Mi razón es simplemente encontrar a ese ser que, en los tiempos donde no había trabajo alguno, lo encontrabas en esa amplia habitación oscura donde solo hay una silla y una mesa con una botella de líquido carmín y una copa semivacía. Su sonrisa al ver mi presencia iluminaba por completo el lugar y… mi existencia.

Ahora que me encuentro en este mismo sitio, observo la silla vacía y la mesa sin siquiera sus gafas que yo misma le regalé una ocasión. Todo vacío, oscuro y silencioso… lo que me genera un nudo en la garganta mientras recuerdo momentos pacíficos y apasionantes.

Todavía no me cabe en la cabeza que no regresará, por lo que lentamente salgo de ese sitio y me dirijo a mi oficina a leer los últimos informes. Subo lentamente las escaleras y uno de los sirvientes me pregunta si deseo algo y la miro diciéndole mentalmente que no me moleste, por lo que se aleja de mí y sigue su camino.

Escucho un ruido del exterior y miro que el cielo ya estaba oscuro por completo, rápidamente observo las gotas de lluvia caer y mojar el jardín donde jugaba siendo niña mientras sentía la presencia de ese ser.

Cierro la puerta y suspiro, me quito por un momento las gafas y veo el cielo desde el ventanal que estaba detrás del escritorio y la silla donde trabajo.

-_¿Dónde estás?_- pienso de pronto, algo raro en mi…sobretodo porque siempre que estaba sola… él estaba ahí, entre las sombras admirando cada acción mía.

Me siento sobre el escritorio y observo que sorpresivamente no había nada que hacer. Lógico, era día de fiesta y el trabajo se detuvo por completo. Ni un fastidioso informe para que distraiga mi cabeza, está presente. No queda de otra que observar la lluvia.

Una vez más cierro mis ojos y me abrazo a mi misma, por primera vez sentía el lugar completamente solo. Una mujer fuerte como yo jamás admitirá la soledad en la que vive ahora, pero hoy… me doy cuenta de la realidad en la que vivo.

Perdí a las dos personas que han hecho de mi vida, algo hermoso y memorable. Uno fue como mi segundo padre y el otro….quien complementaba mi existencia.

-_¿Jamás regresarás?_- es lo que mi cabeza no deja de pensar, porque me imagino aun esos ojos rojizos que me retaban a sus juegos mentales.

Siendo una niña le temía, me asustaba verlo atravesar las paredes porque no me dejaba sola ni un minuto. Yo sé que lo hacía por molestarme y para que me diera cuenta que él y yo, estábamos unidos por siempre. Me hacía recordar que yo era su ama y él, mi sirviente… el arma de destrucción que detonaba.

A pesar de que terminaba por gritarle, en el fondo le agradecía su presencia. Nunca he sido alguien de muchos amigos o amigas y él,… se convertía lentamente en mi confidente. Una que otra ocasión, fue mi salvador en esos tiempos donde los chicos se querían aprovechar.

-_No sabes la falta que me haces…_-digo en mi interior mientras intento recordar su rostro, su mirada llena de admiración y devoción hacia mi ser. Quien diría que ahora mismo deseo verlo, que me espíe y me rete.

Abro mis ojos y no veo a nadie, solo oscuridad y una tarde tormentosa. Es la primera vez que no siento mi fuerza interior ayudarme a seguir adelante, posiblemente se deba a que resiento por completo la ausencia de mi sirviente.

Reconozco que desde hace un tiempo, su presencia alegraba mi vida, nunca se lo dije porque el violaba mi privacidad mental y cuando dormía, entraba en ella para revisar y entretenerse con cada uno de mis pensamientos. Si ya lo sabía… ¿qué caso tenía decírselo con mis palabras?

-"_Quiero oírlo de tus propias labios"_- esa era su frase favorita.

No lo soporto más, y golpeo con el puño cerrado el escritorio mientras grito de forma silenciosa su nombre. Reconozco que me hace falta demasiado su presencia, sus miradas, su persona y cada palabra suya con ese sarcasmo y tono aristócrata tan común en él.

-¡¡_Maldigo al ser quien te alejó de mi!!_- sin darme cuenta siento que las lágrimas salen de mis ojos; hacía mucho tiempo que no sentía vacía mi existencia, no desde que mi padre murió cuando era una niña.

Rápidamente me quito las gafas y cubro mi rostro con mis manos, caigo de rodillas sin dejar de llorar por su ausencia. Cómo era posible que siendo la nieta de Van Hellsing derrame lágrimas de tristeza por ese vampiro tan poderoso, no era creíble esa debilidad en mí… la líder actual de la organización.

La tristeza me invade, extraño esa inexplicable calidez de sus brazos cuando me sentía triste y antes de llorar, me abrazaba en silencio y besaba mi frente. Al inicio lo maldecía por su atrevimiento pero después, no le decía nada.

Recuerdo cada momento en el que él estaba conmigo, su fidelidad legítima porque pudo matarme cuando quiso, pudo rechazar mi presencia pero no fue así,… hasta me consideró su "Condesa".

Alucard, tu nombre todo un enigma, tu presencia imponente y aristocrática. Tú… el Rey no Muerto que en el pasado fue temido y ahora, completamente desaparecido. El vampiro que logró impresionarme y cumplir con cada uno de mis mandatos.

Mi sirviente que más de una ocasión trató de deleitarme con un baño de sangre de sus víctimas. Secretamente me dedicabas algunas de tus más sádicas misiones, las cuales tú y yo conocíamos perfectamente; y ahora, solo quedan nostálgicos recuerdos.

Esto mismo me hace sentir un dolor profundo en mi interior, de la misma forma recuerdo esa noche en la que sin pedirme permiso… me robaste un beso. Ese momento en el que te atreviste a tocar mis labios con los tuyos, diciéndome que estaremos juntos eternamente.

-_Pero nunca fue así y jamás, pasará… tú ya no estás aquí_- es lo que pienso mientras mis ojos se llenan una vez más de lágrimas.

Ahora estoy completamente sola y pienso en el mañana, otro día que termina y darse cuenta que ya no estás para velar mi sueño. Ya no podré verte más en esa oscura habitación, donde me dijiste las más apasionantes palabras jurando mi eterna protección por tu persona.

Aunque tus manos eran gélidas, para mi eran cálidas cuando tocabas mi rostro; tus ojos de fuego admirando mi ser y con ese deseo oscuro de hacerme tuya por siempre. Ese oscuro pensamiento de convertirme en uno de tu especie y así, estar siempre juntos.

En estos momentos lo anhelo con todo mí ser, si ese es el precio a estar contigo, lo aceptaría con gusto. Lo negativo de esto es mi deber, mi liderazgo y el apellido… para algunos sería como tu silenciosa victoria en lograr que la nieta del ser que te derrotó en el pasado, se perdiera en el momento que tus colmillos probaran la sangre virgen de una Hellsing.

Gracias a eso, tiro con fuerza una pequeña cajita de música, ese presente que me hiciste en el cumpleaños donde invité a muchos pero, tú y Walter terminaron por ser mis únicos invitados. Esa fiesta donde estaba completamente sola y aparecen con un pastel y una vela…

-_¡¡Te odio por haberme dejado sola…Alucard!!- _son mis pensamientos que hacen enojarme más al mirar ese regalo.

-_Acaso…. ¿Jamás entendiste que eras todo para mi? Sabías perfectamente que tú eras mi verdadera compañía, y te dejaste desfallecer por una táctica bien planeada por el enemigo…_- miro de nuevo la caja, la cual pateo con todas mis fuerzas hasta que noto que se rompe al chocar con la pared.

No debí permitir que te derrotaran de esa forma, me arrepiento de haber liberado el sello cero donde tu verdadera presencia se hace presente. Mi padre jamás me enseñó que liberarte por completo, incitaba a que perdieras el control de ti mismo.

-_Te amo Alucard, ¡yo no quería que me dejaras! Si te ordenaba que no desaparecieras, no era sólo porque no quería perder a mi soldado predilecto, sino… porque me aterraba perderte sin siquiera decirte con mis propias palabras lo que sentía por ti y así, darte mi respuesta a esa propuesta que más de una vez, le hiciste a tu ama._

Siento esos pensamientos desde el fondo de mi ser, recordando cuando me dijiste Condesa, lo cual demostraba que yo era tuya,…yo era esa mujer que reclamabas en tu regreso luego de esa misión en altamar.

Como deseo estar en tus brazos y mirando tus ojos, o jugueteando con tu corbata roja mientras me acorralas a una pared. Sabías perfectamente que así, era la única manera de hacerme sentir deslumbrada ante tu personalidad, y evitabas que usara cualquier cosa para alejarte de mí.

Una vez más grito con coraje y tristeza tu nombre, pero mi voz se apaga con el sonido de un fuerte relámpago que deslumbra por completo la oficina. Por primera vez pienso en la idea de buscarte, aunque se tratara del otro mundo, de sentir esa necesidad de acabar con mi vida por el simple deseo de verte una vez más.

Sin ti, me siento completamente vacía, estos meses si he vivido ha sido porque Seras trata de animarme pero… todo acabó para mí al verte y tú, me decías adiós. Yo simplemente quiero ser tuya por siempre, ya no me importan los protocolos, ni mi deber, ya nada es lo mismo ahora que dejaste este mundo.

-_¡ALUCARD! ¡¡ALUCARD!!_- grito invocando tu nombre, deseando tan siquiera ver una sombra tuya pero sé que es imposible. Todo ahora son puras utopías.

Mi ser ya no puede más, el darme cuenta que nunca más te veré, me hace sentir incompleta y sin deseos de seguir siendo la líder de la organización que mi abuelo creó bajo su apellido. El recibir esa condecoración de Su Majestad, me hizo sentir pésima, y más… porque tú no estabas conmigo en ese momento.

-.-.-.-.-.-

De pronto, los pensamientos de Integra se detienen por completo, sus ojos se abren llenos de sorpresa al sentir una viento que siente que la envuelve, como si la abrazara alguien por la espalda.

Mira por todos lados mientras su corazón se agita al pensar que podría ser esa persona. Observa que no hay nada más en la oficina que ella misma aunque al fondo, la puerta del lugar estaba entre abierta.

Se limpia con su saco las lágrimas de sus ojos azulados mientras se coloca sus gafas. Corre hacia esa puerta, algo le decía que podría encontrarse con algo o con alguien…

Cual va siendo su sorpresa que al fondo del pasillo… había una sombra, una silueta alta con sombrero, unos ojos rojizos la miraban fijamente. Integra piensa en su interior que todo es una jugarreta de su propia mente; observa como esa mano varonil cubierta por un guante blanco con ese pentagrama tan peculiar, la invitaba a que se acercara.

-Condesa…-son las palabras de esa sombra, Integra responde con una sonrisa que alegra su persona.

Ella lentamente camina hacia él, no le importa si se trata de una ilusión o realmente es ese vampiro. A la poca distancia que los separa, ella lo mira a los ojos mientras el ser se arrodilla ante ella con elegancia y completa formalidad.

-Tuya por siempre…Conde.

Y Alucard besa con delicadeza la fina mano de su ama,... de su Condesa.

-Estoy de regreso…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hola a todos, soy Bunny Saito… reconozco que me siento rara en regresar a los fanfics. En esta ocasión regresé del más allá (escribo en otros sitios como en Inuyasha, Ouran High School Host Club o en Yami no Matsuei), ejem… de la vida universitaria que llevo con una historia un poco rara de Hellsing. Olvidé que esta es mi primera historia en la sección, espero que sea de su agrado jejejeje.

En fin, espero tener otros ratos para escribir algo… de verdad que extraño este pasatiempo que me trae tan bonitos recuerdos. A lo mejor no es el sitio pero, debo decir que no sé si pueda continuar con las historias inconclusas que rondan por ahí, la razón principal es que me desligué por completo del fanfic y eso, provocó un alejamiento en el diseño de las tramas de las historias.

Si ando por aquí, será con historias cortas sobretodo one-shots, o de máximo 5 capítulos. Realmente todo dependerá de mi creatividad o bien, de ustedes los lectores que son los más importantes en todo esto.

Ya regresando a esta historia, pues ya venía leyendo algo de Hellsing en los últimos meses y ahora que tuve un rato libre, pensé en escribir esta historia donde Integra era la protagonista. Está basado más que nada en el manga, sobretodo en el ya cercano final del mismo… traté de evitar los spoilers para aquellos que no lo han leído (porque los ovas todavía no terminan) aunque tal parece que el spoiler del final de Alucard, fue demasiado obvio.

Bueno, de todas formas espero que haya sido de su agrado y me gustaría conocer su opinión por medio de sus reviews.

Se despide con cariño,

Bunny Saito

P.D.- Alucard e Integra no son míos, son propiedad de Kouta Hirano, el creador de la obra de Hellsing.


	2. Él está de regreso

**Él está de regreso**

Todo un milagro, todo un verdadero acontecer… el vampiro mas poderoso que desapareció durante la pelea contra Millenium está de regreso. Para todo Hellsing fue un verdadero acontecimiento verlo de nuevo.

Realmente no se sabía cómo fue que apareció de nuevo, para todos y sobretodo para Integra, fue toda una sorpresa. Lo único que realmente se tenía en mente era que Alucard estaba de regreso.

El regresó en esa tarde lluviosa en la que Integra sentía que todo estaba perdido, había escuchado todo aquello que pensaba y decía, era como un conjuro que lo ayudó a salir del sitio donde se hallaba. Esas palabras tan ciertas, lo liberaron de esa especie de prisión que lo tenían alejado de la realidad, por lo que una vez más pudo ver el rostro de la persona que considera como su "ama".

Pasaron varios días desde que Alucard regresó, y las cosas en la mansión parecían mas tranquilas y alegres. Los ánimos eran mas notorios en la líder de la organización Hellsing, por lo que todos observaban a Integra con mayor tranquilidad.

Una semana después del regreso del vampiro, Integra camina sola por los pasillos de la parte subterránea de la mansión. Su rostro se veía mucho mas tranquilo y hasta alegre, a pesar que siempre se mantenía seria. Llega a la zona donde se encontraba ese ser por el que deseó con toda su alma ver de nuevo… nota que lentamente la puerta se abre como diciendo que tenía permitido pasar.

Ella mira al fondo a ese vampiro que se encontraba sentado en la silla de siempre, parecía que todo estaba igual que antes pero desde que regresó, no ha dicho palabra alguna mas que mirar a la nada.

-¿Todo bien Alucard?- pregunta ella mientras se sienta en otra silla que había en el lugar, nota que esos ojos rojizos la miran fijamente, al mismo tiempo que sonríe un poco.

-Se nota un ambiente completamente diferente… Integra- contesta el vampiro sin quitar la vista hacia su ama.

-Eso es porque se tuvo que reconstruir casi toda la mansión, pero realmente yo te noto diferente, Alucard- eran las palabras de ella al notar que había algo que no estaba bien en él.

Eso, era un gran detalle que notó Integra desde el momento que vio a ese vampiro al fondo del pasillo. A pesar que él se arrodilló ante ella y le dijo "Condesa", había algo que lo hacía comportarse de manera distinta. Después de eso, solo prefirió irse a descansar hasta el día siguiente que se dedicó a mirar la anochecer, mientras que no decía palabra alguna.

-¿Hasta cuando estarás así?- pregunta Integra mientras lo mira con seriedad- uno puede pensar que no te sientes a gusto con tu regreso, o bien…no te… ¿no te agrada verme de nuevo?- esas últimas palabras las dice con cierto nerviosismo, lo que llama la atención de Alucard que la mira a los ojos.

-Tu voz me hizo regresar, pero me siento extraño, es como si hubiera pasado mucho tiempo desde que desaparecí- musita mientras observa la reacción de la mujer de ojos azules que demuestra preocupación.

-Solo han pasado algunos meses Alucard, yo… la verdad no pensaba que fueras a regresar; realmente me agrada tenerte de vuelta.

Y ambos quedan en silencio, es como si se detuviera el tiempo para los dos. Ninguno se atrevía a decir algo; para Integra era extraño porque cuando ocurría momentos como éste, Alucard los rompía usando su tan peculiar sarcasmo mientras la reta a que le diga lo que realmente está pensando. En esta ocasión no era así, el vampiro se estaba mostrando completamente silencioso, como si realmente no tuviera ganas de hablar, por lo que colma la paciencia de la chica y termina por levantarse de la silla, camina hacia la puerta pero la voz del vampiro la detiene por un momento.

-¿Ya pretendes irte? Pensé que te quedarías más tiempo.

-No, veo que no tienes deseos de hablar…además, debes de reponerte del todo, no sea que haya alguna misión y necesite de tu ayuda- en eso, Integra abre la puerta para salir pero siente que lentamente ese, ser se le acerca hasta que mentalmente le cierra la puerta.

-¿Qué pretendes?- pregunta ella ligeramente molesta.

-Solo darte a entender que… tú y yo estamos unos unidos para toda la vida, pero mi poder ha disminuido mucho, así que por ahora no te soy muy útil... mi ama.

-De eso ya me percaté, ni siquiera me estás retando.

Tras decir eso, ella lograr escaparse de Alucard y sale corriendo de esa zona, él solo observa como se aleja y toca su cabeza pensando en lo que pasó. Realmente se siente diferente desde que regresó al mundo real, parecía como si hubiera revivido de nuevo tras estar muerto un tiempo. Entra de nuevo a la sala pero tambalea un poco antes de llegar a su silla.

-_¿Qué rayos me está pasando?_- se pregunta, porque nunca en su vida como vampiro, se había sentido tan débil. Logra sentarse y mira hacia el techo analizando por lo que está pasando, tanto así que no se da cuenta que se queda dormido por unos instantes.

Al mismo tiempo, Integra subía las escaleras hasta que mira a Seras que trataba de alcanzarla. La mujer policía nota que en el rostro de su ama, se mostraba una ligera preocupación, piensa que posiblemente la causa se deba a su maestro.

-¿Cómo vio al maestro?- pregunta de pronto.

-Igual como cuando regresó… es como si regresara otro Alucard- responde tratando de mantener su característica seriedad pero ante la vampiresa, era imposible porque ella nota la preocupación de su ama.

Ambas se miran por unos momentos y después, Integra se va de ahí para dedicarse a leer algunos informes en su oficina. Seras simplemente la observa y decide buscar al vampiro porque no entendía lo que realmente estaba pasando. Para ella todo era como si regresara la tranquilidad a Hellsing pero esa idea se le esfumó al darse cuenta que Alucard parecía otro mientras que Integra se mostraba preocupada y triste.

La mujer policía camina hasta la parte subterránea para llegar hasta la sala donde descansaba su maestro, tenía la curiosidad de saber si todo esta bien o al menos, si no había pasado algo entre los dos. Cual va siendo su sorpresa que ve la puerta abierta, Seras no sabía que hacer hasta que se le ocurre pensar si era adecuado entrar y molestarlo; trata de no hacer ruido y se sorprende al verlo dormido.

-_Parece realmente cansado… a lo mejor y gastó todo su poder al tratar de regresar aquí_- piensa con cuidado para no despertarlo pero observa que no pasa nada al respecto. Al final no hace más que salir de ahí y dejar que ambos arreglen sus diferencias.

En la oficina de Integra, la líder de Hellsing no podía concentrarse, cada pensamiento tenía que ver con ese vampiro. Apaga su puro tras encenderlo unos minutos porque, no podía ni relajarse con eso. Todo parecía realmente extraño, unos días atrás se sentía totalmente devastada por su ausencia y ahora, padece un vacío que no ha podido llenar desde que reapareció Alucard.

-_No lo entiendo, deseaba verlo, anhelaba tenerlo cerca de mi pero ahora, es diferente todo…él ni siquiera trata de acercarse, sus ojos demuestran una agonía en su interior…._

Al pensar en eso, deja caer al suelo la pluma que tenía en su mano derecha mientras abre sus ojos llenos de sorpresa. El informe que tenía en sus manos cae bruscamente en el escritorio, y ella sale de ahí con toda rapidez hacia la biblioteca de su familia.

Mientras ocurría eso, Alucard seguía dormido en esa sala oscura; su rostro denotaba una especie de sufrimiento inimaginable por parte de un monstruo que llegó a ser temido y odiado por muchos. Sus ojos como el fuego, ya no mostraban esa ironía y su forma tan peculiar de ser, Alucard parecía que había perdido realmente algo especial en su interior que lo mantenía en ese estado.

El vampiro se mueve un poco, era como si estuviera soñando, algo realmente extraño viniendo de él. Se sabe que anteriormente había soñado en el momento que el abuelo de su ama lo derrotó, había sido como una advertencia a lo que se enfrentaría con Millenium, aunque antes de desaparecer pasó por su mente aquéllas últimas imágenes de su vida como humano, antes de ser castigado por Dios a causa de sus sádicas acciones.

_Alucard se encuentra caminando por los oscuros pasillos de la parte subterránea de la mansión de Hellsing, sus pasos eran precisos y con cierta elegancia que lo hacía verse imponente. Sus labios no forman gesto alguno aunque sus ojos se encuentran ocultos tras esas gafas, hasta que observa a alguien que se acerca a él._

_-¡Con que aquí estabas!- dice una voz femenina que lo miraba con seriedad._

_-… ¿acaso me andaba buscando?- responde el vampiro sin dejar de mirarla._

_-Pues si, uno te necesita y tú estás quien sabe donde- las palabras de la chica sonaban molestas, aunque para él era como una melodía para sus oídos por lo que sonríe como suele hacerlo._

_El hombre de ojos rojizos termina por posar su mano sobre la cabeza de la chica, quien rápidamente se sonroja y sus ojos azules se fijan en los de su sirviente._

Se despierta de un sobresalto, su respiración es un poco agitada y mira a su alrededor, Alucard se da cuenta que estuvo profundamente dormido por cierto tiempo. No entendía por qué soñó eso; seres como él, no tenían ese privilegio pero recuerda que anteriormente ya había soñado pero con un pasado más lejano.

Hace un intento por levantarse aunque se siente tan débil que prefiere quedarse sentado, se toca su cabeza y piensa un poco más en lo ocurrido. Se da cuenta que había soñado que su ama lo buscaba pero ella no demostraba preocupación, razón por la que él decidió posar su mano sobre la cabellera rubia de su joven ama.

Fija su vista a sus gafas que se encontraban a lado suyo, ligeramente sonríe y las toma para verlas más de cerca. Alucard por un instante se imagina la sonrisa de aquella adolecente que le regaló esas gafas, ahora toda una hermosa mujer que lo mandaba a distintas misiones.

-Integra…- musita Alucard al imaginarse la silueta de ella, no entendía por qué se sentía tan débil o por qué le generaba un extraño sentimiento en su interior con el simple hecho de verla.

Él sabía perfectamente lo que sentía por ella, solo que lo demostraba con su muy particular forma de ser. Degustaba retarla y hacerla enojar, de proponerle cosas que la sonrojaban o bien, su simple atrevimiento que le costaban golpes o disparos. En esta ocasión se sentía completamente diferente, a pesar de ser un ser demasiado fuerte, en ese momento se sentía alguien completamente frágil.

Había mucho que no sentía esa debilidad tan común en los humanos, pues ellos pueden llorar, reír, vivir y morir; él no podía hacerlo, estaba condenado a la eternidad por sus acciones. Dios lo castigó y nunca le iba a dar el perdón divino.

-_Lo que más odio de los humanos es que ellos pueden morir y yo no, ¿Acaso esto que siento es porque podré ser perdonado?_- piensa mientras se mira sus manos que fueron manchadas un sin número de veces.

Cuando regresó al mundo real, sentía una extraña emoción al ver de nuevo a Integra… por eso la llamó como su Condesa y se arrodilló en señal de respeto hacía su ama y su… mujer. Ahora no sentía tanta emoción porque lentamente se debilitaba cada día mas, algo que no se daba cuenta por si mismo.

No tardó mucho en quedarse de nuevo dormido, era como si tuviera una fuerte necesidad en cerrar los ojos y no abrirlos de nuevo. Cierra sus ojos y lentamente se transforma en esa materia oscura cuando toma la apariencia de otras identidades.

Integra había llegado tan pronto como podía a la biblioteca, su respiración se hace entrecortada por el gran esfuerzo y observa los libros en las estanterías. Toma un poco de aire y camina hacia ellos, siente un extraño vuelco en su corazón mientras percibe un presentimiento que no la deja tranquila.

Ella toma un libro y comienza a revisarlo de forma detenida, al no encontrar lo que ella deseaba, lo deja y sigue con otro. Busca en varios y ninguno la hace sentir mas tranquila, no fue así hasta que dio con una vieja libreta con cubierta de piel color oscuro. Al observarla se queda extrañada porque nunca la había visto antes ahí (conocía perfectamente lo que había en cada una de las estanterías de la sala), no recordaba que tuviera algo como eso en la biblioteca de su mansión. De esa manera lo abre lentamente y nota que sus páginas estaban muy amarillentas, lo que daba entender que ese objeto tenía varios años de existencia.

La mujer de ojos azulados observa una caligrafía muy bien elaborada dentro de la libreta, se extraña al darse cuenta que no pertenecía a la letra de su difunto padre sino de otra persona.

-Abuelo…-musita al notar el nombre de su abuelo y fundador de la Organización Hellsing, al inicio de las páginas de esa libreta vieja. Sus ojos se abren llenos de sorpresa al darse cuenta que se trataba de un diario escrito por él mismo; parecía tener datos de su propia vida, así como lo que corresponde a su trabajo o bien, sobre la forma en la que derrotó al Rey no-muerto en el pasado.

También había imágenes que parecían ser esquemas dibujados por el mismo abuelo de Integra, tenía que ver con un análisis de todo lo que se hizo para que el arma secreta de la organización, trabajara para ellos.

La nieta de Van Hellsing sabía perfectamente que ese vampiro tan poderoso fue sometido a varios experimentos y otros estudios para que terminara por servir a la familia de quien lo derrotó. Cuando lo supo por primera vez, a palabras de su propio padre, no le dio mucha importancia pero ahora, siente un nudo en la garganta a lo que leía.

El contenido de la libreta era denso, casi explícito y cada palabra que leía para si misma, Integra comienza a sentir una profunda tristeza y, un terrible temor por lo que pudiera pasar en el futuro. Tanto se siente así que deja caer la libreta y cubre su rostro con sus manos, y por sus ojos, salen algunas lágrimas que rápidamente se seca al frotarse sus ojos.

-Alucard,… no,… no quiero que desaparezcas….no de nuevo- dice en voz baja sin dejar de mirar la libreta de su abuelo.

Por primera vez no sabía que hacer, la líder de la Organización Hellsing no tenía idea alguna de cómo evitar que ese ser tan temido que amaba, desapareciera por completo. El diario también se enfocaba al análisis de los poderes, forma de pensamiento y todo aquello que tenía que ver con Alucard. De la misma forma, trataba el tema de las consecuencias que existían en caso de ser liberado del sello cero, donde puede tomar su apariencia de Conde.

Integra se había dado cuenta que el liberar el sello cero, representaba un completo descontrol de los poderes tan grandes de Alucard, es decir, su poder su liberado en su totalidad y el vampiro terminaría por consumirse en ellos. La ama de ese vampiro comienza a entender que la presencia de todas esas almas liberadas y que rodeaban al Conde, terminaron por llevar a su sirviente a un estado donde él mismo no se podía reconocer y eso, lo debilitó para que desapareciera durante la pelea contra MIllenium.

-¿Qué hice para que terminaras así… Alucard?- se pregunta mientras se abraza así misma. También había leído que su vampiro, una vez que fuera liberado del sello cero, sus días estarían contados; el abuelo de Integra así lo había decidido, lo consideraba como una medida de seguridad para la familia.

No puede contener las lágrimas y la mujer llora de nuevo, ahora entendía a la perfección el estado de Alucard: el escapar de ese sitio o dimensión en la que estuvo varios meses, terminó por debilitarlo completo. Su forma de ser tan indiferente y sus ojos vacios de vida, mostraban que ese vampiro no le faltaba mucho por "vivir".

-… ahora entiendo el por que él siempre decía que nada es eterno, ni la propia muerte- dice Integra al fijar su vista hacia la puerta, Seras había aparecido y la miraba con preocupación.

-Ama, ¿está todo bien?- lentamente se acerca a Integra y ella no hace nada, la chica policía la abraza y su ama corresponde al mismo gesto.

Seras prefiere no decir nada, aunque mira la libreta e Integra le pide que lo lea. No pasó mucho cuando la chica entiende perfectamente, el por qué su ama está completamente destrozada, la razón por la que siempre la notaba triste desde el momento que Alucard regresó.

-No quiero que desaparezca,… no quiero que me deje sola- musita la líder de Hellsing, Seras se sorprende al verla en ese estado, no pensó que esa fortaleza de hierro que siempre la caracterizó, ahora se esfumó por completo para que Integra mostrara esa faceta débil y sensible que siempre ocultó por su deber y por su sirviente.

No sabía qué decir la mujer policía, Integra temía por completo de lo que le fuera a pasar a Alucard. La joven vampiresa también teme por eso, le dolería mucho si él desaparece, porque también representaba algo especial para ella.

En ese mismo momento, Seras siente algo extraño y mira a Integra que le preguntaba si estaba bien.

-… es el maestro- musita la mujer policía.

Al escuchar eso, Integra no duda ni un solo segundo en correr hacia la parte subterránea para buscarlo, dentro de su interior yacía el miedo de lo que pudiera pasarle. Llega pronto a esa sala donde descansaba Alucard y siente un ambiente muy tenso, percibía por todos lados el poder del vampiro y al abrir la puerta sus ojos se abren llenos de sorpresa al verlo en un estado lamentable.

La apariencia de Alucard en ese momento, era la misma cuando Integra lo liberó años atrás, y un aura completamente oscura lo rodeaba mientras intenta transformarse de nuevo. Hacía el intento por levantarse pero cae de rodillas, no entendía lo que le pasaba… nota la presencia de Integra y sus ojos se posan en los de ella.

-Integra…

-¡Alucard!- trata de acercarse a él pero el aura es tan fuerte que, le es imposible acercarse a él. Alucard la mira preguntándose qué era lo que realmente le pasaba.

-No te acerques,…es peligroso para ti- musita tratando de levantarse de nuevo.

-… te ordeno que no desaparezcas, no deseo que tú también me dejes sola Alucard,…- dice Integra acercándose de nuevo a él.

Seras llega en ese momento y se sorprende a lo que observa, trata de alejar a Integra de ahí pero ella se niega y hace lo posible por acercarse al vampiro por el que daría todo.

-¡Ama! ¡Es peligroso, puede salir herida!- grita Seras.

-Si Alucard nunca me hizo daño… ¿por qué debería de pasarme algo, ahora?- se pregunta la heredera de la Organización Hellsing.

-Condesa,… no… no deseo verla, herida por mi causa…-musita Alucard.

-¡Conde!... ¿acaso ya olvidó que seré tuya por siempre?- responde Integra- yo te amo Alucard, y no deseo que desaparezcas ¡Quiero estar contigo porque te necesito!

Esas últimas palabras dejan sorprendido a Alucard, nunca imaginó que ella se atreviera a decirlo de esa forma tan abierta y con lágrimas en sus ojos. De esta forma, el vampiro intenta moverse aunque nota que comienza a desaparecer

-Integra...siempre estaré contigo, Condesa… no la quiero dejar porque es... todo para mi.

Integra hace un esfuerzo más, aunque se siente completamente débil ante el poder de Alucard. Cual va siendo la sorpresa para el vampiro que, ella llega hasta a él y alcanza a acariciar su rostro. Las suaves manos de su ama tocan su pálido rostro y él, se pierde en su mirada azulina. Por unos breves instantes la mira como si fuera aquella jovencita que lo liberó en el pasado y le demostró que todavía tenía una pequeña esperanza de ser perdonado por sus pecados.

Ella sin pensarlo lo besa, Alucard abre sus ojos ante tal acción pero no niega tal gesto y la abraza como pidiendo al nefasto destino que no lo alejen de ella. Integra se separa un poco y lo mira a los ojos.

-Libera las almas, libérate de cada una de ellas…pero no me dejes- eran las palabras de una Integra que anhelaba tenerlo cerca toda su vida. Alucard acaricia un mechón su cabello rubio como el oro.

El vampiro siente que no le queda mucho y acerca sus labios al oído de su ama para decirle algo que le había propuesto tiempo atrás.

-Tu abuelo siempre me usó y ahora que no soy útil, estoy desapareciendo, por mi Condesa haría lo que sea para no morir de verdad, su sangre virgen es el único remedio para evitar mi desgracia.

Eso último deja a Integra sin palabras, en ese momento entiende por completo la razón por la que Alucard le llegó a hacer esa propuesta. El vampiro siempre supo que el abuelo de su ama experimentó con él de tal manera que, cuando fuera liberado con el sello cero, terminara por consumirse él mismo debido a su poder.

-Alucard…dice la chica mientras lo mira a los ojos-… quiero ser tuya por siempre, toma mi sangre y libera todas las almas que te rodean.

Para eso, toda la sala estaba completamente rodeada del aura oscura de Alucard; Seras está completamente paralizada a lo que estaba viendo, siente la presencia de todas esas almas que su amo consumió a lo largo de su existencia como vampiro, lo que le genera escalofríos.

Alucard al escuchar las palabras de Integra, sonríe por primera vez sin esa ironía y sarcasmo que siempre lo caracterizó. Se trataba de una sonrisa que iluminaba su oscuro ser y toma el mentón con delicadeza de Integra para besarla una vez más, ella solo cierra sus ojos.

-La amo…-dice Alucard en su oído para después acercar sus labios al cuello de Integra y probar ese carmín virgen que siempre le fue negado.

En ese momento, la sala comienza a destruirse porque ya no soportaba el poder del aura, y Seras no tiene otra opción más que escapar de ahí. Antes de salir, mira hacia atrás y nota el momento en que Alucard muerde el delicado cuello de su ama para que después, ambos fueran envueltos por el aura del vampiro. La mujer policía sale del lugar, y observa como una parte de la mansión se destruye por completo.

-…todo acabó…- dice Seras mirando la mansión, se queda pensando en lo que pasó con su maestro y con Integra.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El tiempo había pasado y todo parecía mas tranquilo de lo acostumbrado. El trabajo de la Organización Hellsing había terminado por el día de hoy, todos se retiran y la mansión queda en completa tranquilidad.

Integra sale a tomar un poco de aire en el jardín, había sido una jornada pesada porque tuvo que arreglar asuntos enviados por la propia Reina. Camina por el lugar y mira que en una banca estaba cierto vampiro que no la dejaba de observar.

-Conde, pensé no verlo por aquí…-dice ella sin acercarse al vampiro.

-Degusto por verla siempre de cerca… Condesa.

Eso hace sonreír a Integra y termina por sentarse a su lado. Alucard toma una de sus manos y la besa con suma delicadeza, como si se tratara de una fina porcelana.

-Fue muy arriesgada tu decisión Integra, ¿realmente no te arrepientes?- comenta Alucard en un tono de reto.

-No, si ese fue el precio de salvarte… lo acepto con todo gusto- responde ella sin alterarse ante la insinuación del vampiro.

Ambos se miran por unos instantes hasta que Alucard acaricia su rostro y ella toma su mano con las suyas, mira el cielo oscuro aunque el vampiro se levanta y queda enfrente de su mujer. Integra lo mira con curiosidad y más, porque éste se arrodilla ante ella.

-Condesa, hasta el fin de los tiempos…estaremos juntos, ahora nadie podrá alejarnos, ni Dios.

-… nunca pasará eso Conde, por el simple hecho de que soy tuya por siempre.

Y ella simplemente se acerca a él y lo besa, para después mirar el cielo y pensar que por fin, había llegado la paz en la mansión de la Organización Hellsing,... hasta el fin de los tiempos.

**FIN**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hola a todos!, …. Después de un tiempecito de ausencia, ustedes terminaron por convencerme de hacer una continuación sobre la historia. Jejejejejeje, pues si me costó trabajo escribirla porque realmente había concluido "Tuya por siempre" pero veo que por ustedes y tras leerla de nuevo, era interesante hacer una continuación de la misma.

Algunas dirán que Alucard se portó frio pero… por más que trato, XD no me puedo imaginar a un Alucard todo meloso sino, sensual, apasionado, ejem… todo un perfecto caballero aristócrata (al menos para este fic). Es por eso que mantiene esa "formalidad". En el caso de Integra, pues pienso que era a ella quien debía ser más abierta, luego de la primera parte, creo que era necesario que fuera la líder de Hellsing quien dijera lo que realmente siente hacia el vampiro.

No se ustedes pero pienso que el final de esta historia sigue abierto, jejejeje pero me gusta que ustedes se queden con la curiosidad de algunas cosillas que dejo ahí, sin responder o darles fin.

Creo que ahora si doy por terminado este fic, en un inicio iba a ser de varios capítulos pero luego opté por hacer un capitulo largo que englobara el resto de la historia. Pienso que como quedó estuvo bien porque solo estoy presentando una sola situación. Me gustaría saber sus opiniones en sus reviews!

Bueno, a pesar que termino con esta historia, no diré que me iré por siempre y eso… no, no, no, pienso escribir una nueva historia en la sección de Hellsing. Adelanto que tratará sobre los primeros 10 años de convivencia entre Integra y Alucard, es decir, mi visión de lo que pasó desde que Integra libera a Alucard, hasta que éste es mandado a esa misión en la que se topa con Seras (momento en el que inicia la historia de Kouta Hirano). Creo que será una historia más ligera, si tendrá sus momentos de tensión y terror característicos en Hellsing, pero también algo de humor y escenas con visos románticos.

En fin, a todos y todas les agradezco por acercarse a mi historia y enviar sus comentarios. Me gusta saber que les agradó mi historia porque me animo a seguir escribiendo, al menos cuando el tiempo lo permita…jejejeje, nos veremos en el siguiente fic! Espérenlo!

Se despide con cariño,

Bunny Saito


End file.
